It's not puppy love
by chippedcups-and-canes
Summary: this is after the crocodile, AU, both take in a new companion that might bring belle and mr. gold together again and possibly even closer
1. Chapter 1

Belle liked living alone above the library, but she did miss Rumple's company. Actually she just missed him. However, her resolve needed to stay firm. Belle found herself walking through the town, this cloudy sunday, and ended up in front of the Storybrooke pound. It only took a second for her to decide to go in.

"Hello. I believe I'd like to adopt a dog today." Belle said to the man sitting behind the desk. He looked up from his newspaper and then pressed a button on the desk. It unlocked the door to the back and opened it. Belle had never met someone so rude in all her life. She walked through to the back.

Many dogs were barking through fenced cages. Many dogs were at the gate, eagerly wagging their tails. Belle found a beautiful cocker spaniel in one of the cages. She ran back to the door. "I found the dog I want to adopt. How much?"

"Depends on the type of dog." He answered getting up.

"The cocker spaniel."

"Seventy-five."

"Okay," Belle reacted into her purse and pulled it out. The only reason she had any money was that so many people were excited about the library and most of them either forgot to renew or return the books by the due date. Thus a lot of fees had been earned upon their return.

The apartment was already furnished and just needed cleaning. Rumple had already brought her clothes over, and when he did, they had tea. It felt good to spend time together with no secrets between them. She even kissed him goodbye. However, Belle was lonely between the times working in the library. Her books lent some comfort but not enough. She'd never lived alone.

Belle was led back to the cage with the cocker spaniel in it. "Her name is Lady and she's a year old. She's a good girl, never caused any trouble here." Something then occurred to her. If she was lonely then he must have been lonely - so lonely, so long. Now he was in that big house all alone again. No, she had to remain firm. He had to learn that you can twist words and toy with people.

It was another typical morning, Rumplestiltskin woke up and rolled over to disappointment. Yet again he forgot that his beloved Belle had moved out. Maybe it was his wonderful dreams of her that made him forget every morning. He got dressed and then went down to make a little something, most likely a single piece of toast. Belle would usually get on him about not eating enough in the mornings and how it was the most important meal of the day. He'd fix her breakfast since she hadn't yet figured out the utilities. This is what worried him the most about her living alone. Granted, Granny's was right across the street, but greasy dinner food would be unhealthy on a daily basis. He knew that she had been relying on Granny's for food survival. He'd have to make priority on teaching her how to use the kitchen hardware. He knew his Belle was intelligent and extremely capable when she had an idea of what she was working with; however an oven, microwave, and toaster were not part of her repertoire.

Rumple popped the toast in his mouth, grabbed his cane, and headed for the door. He grabbed his keys off the side table and opened the door. Once outside the door, he stopped when he saw a grey mutt padding across the yard towards him.

This fellow showed up the day he gave Belle the library. He had closed up shop early that day and headed home. When he got home, he didn't even go in; instead, he sat on the porch steps for some time. It was dusk when the dog strolled up to him. The dog sat down and watched him. For a few minutes, Rumple just ignored him. However, the dog stayed put, staring at him. It made him wonder if the dog sensed his lonely misery. The dog continued to watch him. Rumple found himself smiling and offering his hand. The mutt stood up, walked up the stairs, and sniffed his hand.

"So what shall I call you my friend?" Rumple said to the dog. The mutt ran back down the stairs and began running around the yard. "Well, you're a stray that roams the town. A vagabond. A tramp." Rumple said thoughtfully. At his last word, the dog started jumping up and barking. "So you go by Tramp - interesting." He said with a grin. Tramp ran back up the stairs and sat beside him. Rumple reached over and patted Tramp's head. "Are you tired of living off the streets or did you just sense my mystery?" Tramp just looked at him, and Rumple sensed in his stare that both statements were correct. "I'll let you enter my home on two conditions: one, I give you a bath. Two, don't tear up and/or destroy my house." Rumple said looking him square in the eye. Tramp whined as he didn't like the ideal of a bath too much. "That's the deal - take it or leave it. " Rumple said holding out his hand. Tramp sat for a moment and then put his paw in Rumple's hand. They shook on it, and the deal was made.

That deal was made two weeks or so ago, but every time Gold tried to grab him to give him a bath, Tramp would bolt. Gold wasn't about to try and run down a dog with a bum leg. It was starting to look like he'd have to resort to magic; he didn't want to, but it was starting to get ridiculous. He'd already bought all the things needed for the dog and it wasn't cheap. Since Tramp hadn't been bathed yet, he was sleeping on the porch. That was the deal.  



	2. Chapter 2

Belle happily walked down the street with Lady on a leash. She took Lady to the door of Granny's. Belle rapped on the window of the diner, and Ruby looked up from her cleaning the counter. She waved her over, and Ruby came outside. "Hi Belle," Ruby said happy to see her friend. The two of them had become good friends, and she'd taught Belle much. "What's up?"

"I wanted to introduce my new friend." Belle said with a big smile. Ruby looked around and raised a brow. Belle squatted down and that's when Ruby saw the dog. "Her name is Lady, and she's been an angel since I got her this morning."

"How did you afford her? I mean how much?" Ruby asked a little surprised.

"Late fees. Apparently people are not so used to the concept of a library and the books having to be returned on time." Belle said rubbing the dog's head. "Rumplestiltskin's the only one returning on time."

"Not surprising," Ruby said with a knowing smile. Belle suddenly became sad as she sat in an outside chair. "What's wrong?"

"Rumplestiltskin gave two sizable donations to the library as anonymous. I don't really want to take them, but I feel I have to since he made it 'anonymously'. I know his handwriting. If I didn't take it I'd hurt his feelings. I mean he only wants to help me." She sighed in exasperation.

"But didn't you say you never wanted to see him again?" Ruby asked sitting across from her.

Belle gave her a knowing look. "He gave you the key and asked you to give it to me. I know." Belle said and Ruby just gave a little laugh. "He was in the library when I went. Ruby, he gave me the thing I wanted most from him." Belle sighed with a smile.

"The library?" Ruby said with a disapproving frown.

"No! The truth. He confided in me. Then he told me 'goodbye', turned and started walking away. Ruby, I felt my heart break and all I could think to do was ask about hamburgers!" Belle said with a broken laugh, placing her hand on her face in embarrassment.

"Hamburgers!" Ruby said in hilarious outrage. "You asked him about hamburgers?"

"Well, I asked if he'd had one because I hadn't. I suggested we have one together here." Belle laughed softly and rubbed her eyes with her curled index finger. They both laughed for a moment. Belle picked Lady up and sat her on her lap. "We still haven't and its been over two weeks. I'm sure he's busy with the shop and the boarder problem."

"Boarder problem? Why would he be concerned about that?" Ruby asked in shock.

"Can't say, but like many people here, he wants that curse broken." Belle said and Ruby still looked skeptic. "He's not a bad man - he's just made bad choices at times." She said sincerely. Lady began licking her hand trying to comfort her. "I miss him."

"Don't miss him too much Belle," Ruby said standing up. "Oh and Lady doesn't like it when you're sad. It makes her sad and nervous." With that Ruby went back inside leaving her doubly confused. However, everything was clear in the next moment.  



	3. Chapter 3

"Hey. Belle. How have you been?" Gold asked stopping beside the table.

"Rumple!" Belle said startled and Lady whined uncomfortably. "It's okay lady. Everything's okay."

"You have a dog?" Gold asked with amusement.

"Yes, I adopted her today." Belle said petting Lady to reassure her. She felt her heart sigh in relief for having him nearby. Belle rubbed her forehead gently against the top of Lady's head. It was all she could do to keep from jumping up, lacing her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately.

Gold looked down at Belle sadly; he missed her greatly. "The library is doing well?" He asked taking ruby's vacant seat. Gold sat the bag he was carrying down beside the table.

"Yes." She replied with a gentle smile. 'Thanks to you.' She wanted to say but he wanted it anonymous. "Is that all you wanted to know?" She said softly and a little sadly.

"No," he said quickly, "No. I wanted to see you and know how you're doing. I wanted to make sure you are okay." Gold said sincerely. "I'm sorry I haven't been around dearest."

"It's okay," she answered gently. "I understand. You're busy." She said still smiling kindly. That was the wonderful thing about Belle, she was kind and understanding. "The apartment and library are wonderful. Honestly, you're the only person returning your book on time." She laughed softly. Gold was just smiling gently at her. "What?" She replied, feeling blood rush to her cheeks.

"I've missed you," he said gently. "I'm just happy at the moment." Gold said gently taking hold of her hand that was resting on the table. His thumb caressed the top.

Belle's smile widened and softened as he held her hand. "It's Sunday and the library's closed. Plus, we're both already here. Why don't we make it that date we were talking about?" Belle said with a hopeful trill. As she asked him, lady leapt down from her lap. "I mean, if you have the time."

"Dearest, for you I have all the time you want." Gold said sincerely as his love in his eyes. "Your wish is my command." He then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed gently. "I'll go order for us." When he stood up, he noticed Lady sniffing at his bag. He kneeled down on his good knee, and Lady retreated to behind Belle's chair.

"What are you?" Belle asked as Gold opened what he had in the bag.

"Looks like Lady is hungry too." Gold said and poured out some kibble onto the sidewalk. Lady cautiously moved forward and started eating the kibble. With a little effort, Gold stood up "I'll be back," he said with a pleasant smile. Then Gold turned and walked into the dinner.


End file.
